J'aurais pu t'aimer
by Sn0wWhite1
Summary: Mariage forcé entre deux rivaux, au nom de la paix. Peut-être auraient-ils pu s'aimer, s'ils n'étaient pas obligés de se haïr. "Le mariage est la seule guerre pendant laquelle on dort avec l'ennemi." [En pause pour durée indéterminée]
1. Chapitre 1

L'univers se situe à une époque vaguement médiévale avec des chevaliers en armures, et des belles princesses prisonnières dans des tours sinistres

 **Disclaimer :**

 **[Je ne possède pas Twilight, ni ses personnages]**

 **[T] ou [M]**

 **[Je ne suis pas historienne, je n'ai pas l'arrogance de prétendre pouvoir retranscrire le langage de l'époque. Les coutumes me sont assez étrangères, bien que je pense avoir les bases. Je ne tiens absolument pas compte de l'Histoire avec un grand « H », donc vous ne trouverez surement ni dates, ni noms de lieux précis.]**

 **[Contrairement à Madame Royale, il n'y a aucune vérité historique. Ce n'est qu'une fiction, un divertissement.]**

[ **Les personnages** (sauf exception) sont **tous humains** au début de l'histoire.]

 _oOo_

 _J'aurais pu t'aimer_

 _oOo_

Elle était la plus jeune des filles du roi et de la reine, et certainement pas la plus aimée. Il y en avait beaucoup pour les garçons, les héritiers chouchoutés par leur mère, mais pas seulement. Les filles aînées l'avaient été aussi, avant leurs mariages. Isabelle et Marie. Elles étaient le portrait de la mère. Froides, égocentriques et mesquines. Elles n'étaient pas ce genre de grandes sœurs protectrices qui défendaient la plus petite, non, elles l'enfonçaient encore plus.

Considérée comme sotte et sans avenir, l'éducation d'Elisabeth avait été clairement négligée. Pourtant, elle ne manquait pas de curiosité. Elle était un peu le vilain petit canard de la famille, physiquement parlant. La seule à ressembler au père. Blonde avec de grands yeux bleus limpides, alors que ses frères et sœurs étaient tous bruns aux yeux noirs. Incomprise, la jeune fille s'enfermait dans sa chambre ou partait à la conquête du monde imaginaire dont elle était reine.

Idiote, disaient-ils.

Non. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Elisabeth ne se rappelait pas très bien de la mort de son père. C'était il y a un an…ou deux. Elle ne le voyait pas souvent. Il passait tout son temps dans son bureau. On disait qu'il était dépressif. Il l'était surement car tandis que les provinces de son royaume se faisaient progressivement envahir par le roi du royaume voisin, il restait là, cloîtré entre quatre murs. On disait qu'il s'était suicidé en sautant du haut d'une tour, et que le gouvernement aidé de la reine, avaient masqué ce suicide pour faire croire à un simple accident.

Qu'elle avait aimé son père. Peut-être avait-il été le seul de la famille à avoir un minimum d'affection pour elle…

Sa mère porta le deuil, laissant sous-entendre qu'elle régnerait seule, en tant que régente jusqu'à la majorité du fils aîné. Et ayant plus de courage que son mari, elle défendit vaillamment les terres menacées par le roi fou.

Ils l'appelaient le roi fou, car il était plus simple prétendre qu'il était fou que de trouver une logique à ses actions. Ils ne savaient rien de lui, mis à part qu'il était très bon guerrier, et qu'il savait visiblement diriger une armée de plus cent mille hommes. Arrivé au pouvoir depuis vingt ans, sa sagesse était applaudie dans un premier temps. Puis un beau jour, il avait pris les armes et avait décidé d'envahir ses voisins. Non, on ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, à part qu'il était à ce jour, le roi le plus puissant de la région. On disait que son vrai nom était Aro. Mais personne n'allait le lui demander, de toute façon.

Elisabeth ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à tout ça. Elle était un peu insouciante du haut de ses seize ans. Elle avait entendu parler de lui, bien sûr. Elle savait qu'il y avait un vieux conflit entre Aro et son père. Il était vaguement question d'une petite parcelle de terre que les ancêtres de son père auraient volée au royaume du roi fou pendant des décennies, que celui-ci avait tenté de récupérer il y a environ dix ans, et qu'il avait finalement échoué.

Humilié, Aro se vengeait aujourd'hui. Non seulement il avait récupéré la terre volée, mais il envahissait tranquillement le reste du royaume des parents de la jeune fille. Manquant cruellement de soldats et surtout d'argent pour les entretenir, Blanche de Bavière, la reine mère, décida de mettre un terme à cette humiliation par un moyen plus… diplomate.

« Un mariage », sa voix sans chaleur, brisa le silence de la pièce. Elle soupira en voyant sa fille occupée à détailler les tapisseries « Elisabeth, tenez-vous donc. Nous parlons de votre avenir. »

L'adolescente reporta son attention sur sa génitrice, la fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus « Un mariage ? », elle fronça délicatement ses sourcils incolores « Ne devais-je pas aller au couvent, Mère ? »

La reine se leva, faisant le tour de son grand bureau. Elle avait toujours cette noblesse impressionnante. Elisabeth admirait vraiment sa mère. Elle aurait voulu être aussi forte qu'elle. Mais même le caractère, elle le tenait du père. « Vous auriez dû. » répondit-elle froidement « Mais il se trouve que vous êtes la seule fille qu'il me reste. »

Elle fit face à sa fille, la toisant de sa hauteur. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune admiration pour cet enfant qu'elle avait tant renié. Et aujourd'hui, le salut du royaume dépendait de cette petite fille dont l'innocence était exaspérante. « Vous partez dans trois semaines rejoindre votre fiancé. En échange, il cessera son invasion qui est une insulte pour notre nom. Vous comprenez, très chère, que cette union est importante, n'est-ce pas ? », la mère fut presque surprise que l'idiote d'enfant eut compris la question. Elisabeth hocha la tête en souriant doucement avec naïveté, « Bien. Alors je vous conseille de rester en vie jusqu'ici. » Le sourire de la petite disparut au dernier sarcasme de sa mère « Les coutumes de la Cour du roi vous seront enseignées pendant les trois semaines restantes. » précisa la mère en retournant à son bureau « Tachez d'être un peu attentive. »

« Oui, maman. »

La mère se rassit, détailla sa fille « Eh bien, allez-y. »

oOo

« Il est laid »

« Ah ? »

Ô combien la jeune fille aimait sa dame de chambre, Catherine, mais ses ragots étaient juste insupportables, au final.

« Ma pauvre chérie, » disait-elle, « votre futur mari est un véritable tyran. Jamais il n'aura d'amour pour vous ! Oh ! Pauvre belle, votre destin est si tragique ! »

Elisabeth n'écoutait que d'une oreille, tant les plaintes de la domestique se ressemblaient toutes. Elle se détourna légèrement de la fenêtre et regarda Catherine ranger ses robes dans une grosse valise. « Vous ne partez pas à la période de l'année la plus favorable, Maitresse, voilà un mois qu'il pleut. Vous allez avoir froid. Tenez, je vous sors des fourrures. »

« Merci, Cath… » elle s'en alla aider la vieille femme avec les vêtements. C'est à ce moment là qu'Elisabeth se rendit compte à quel point elle n'avait pas beaucoup de robes…élégantes. L'adolescente soupira en continuant de remplir sa valise avec des robes d'enfant.

Catherine, ne faisait que courir, pendant ce temps là. Prenait des chaussures par là, allait les mettre dans la malle, repartait chercher des fourrures, revenait.

« Sais-tu d'autres choses sur mon futur mari ? », demanda finalement la petite blonde, distraite avec les rubans qu'elle tripotait entres ses mains blanches.

« Pour sûr, Madame. On dit qu'il arrache le cœur de ses victimes et qu'il boit leur sang. Un vrai monstre, ma p'tite dame. Y'en a qui disent même qu'il serait cannibale. »

« Charmant », à vrai dire, elle n'avait écouté qu'à moitié. Mais de toute façon, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour croire toutes les vilaines choses que l'on disait sur lui. Elle attendrait de le rencontrer pour se faire un avis « Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« On dit qu'il a soixante-dix ans, ma p'tite dame. »

« Vraiment ? On dit aussi qu'il est monté sur le trône il y a vingt ans, et qu'il en avait à l'époque quinze… n'y aurait-il pas un problème ? Oh mais c'est vrai… Je ne suis pas censée savoir compter. »

Cath cligna plusieurs fois des paupières « Il y a certainement une anomalie dans mes calculs » reconnue-t-elle, finalement « Il aurait trente-cinq ans…alors ? »

Elisabeth haussa les épaules « Je ne sais pas… je suis sotte. »

La domestique allait répliquer, _'bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes pas sotte.'_ , mais on frappa à la porte et elle ravala sa phrase. Une autre dame de chambre apparut, leur informa que le carrosse de la princesse était prêt et n'attendait plus qu'elle et ses valises. Quand elle les quitta, Cath dut sécher les larmes de l'enfant qui étaient soudainement apparues sur ses joues roses.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le soleil émergea exceptionnellement, pour dire adieu à la princesse aux cheveux d'or. La famille royale se tenait dans la cour du château, le carrosse prêt à partir, derrière.

Elisabeth se retourna vers sa mère, espérant une infime marque d'affection. Elle aurait tant voulu un câlin, un baiser, un mot doux pour l'encourager. Elle ne reviendrait jamais et partait pour un royaume inconnu, épouser un homme qui allait surement la haïr pour être la fille de son ennemi. Jamais alors, aussi bien ici que là-bas, elle ne recevrait d'amour.

 _S'il vous plait, un baiser, Maman. S'il vous plait._

Mais Blanche resta statique, elle imposait une force considérable. Écrasant tout le monde de sa noblesse, dans sa grosse robe de deuil, ses cheveux étaient cachés par une coiffe noire faisant ressortir son teint gris-blanc, ses yeux sombres fixaient l'enfant mal-aimé sans qu'aucune lueur d'affection ne les traverse.

Elisabeth murmura maladroitement ses adieux. Elle fit elle-même un baiser à sa mère, et à ses frères. Finalement, Blanche parla enfin.

« Souriez, ma fille. Que l'on rapporte dans toutes les provinces que j'ai envoyé un ange, à la Cour du roi. »

oOo

C'est vrai, peut-être aurait-il dû être fier de lui. Après tout, il avait annexé un nombre de terres considérables. L'autre crétin de roi… François ? Mort. Et soudain, sa brillante veuve décide de lui envoyer une de ses filles. Très bien, parfait. Comme ça il n'aurait pas trouver on ne sait quelle princesse insignifiante d'un royaume inconnu pour assurer la lignée.

Oh, Aro aurait pu être fier de lui. Il aurait pu fêter ça. Mais il avait un léger état… dépressif ? Et contrairement à ses hommes, il ne buvait pas pour oublier qu'il était malheureux. Il serait alors considéré comme un homme sage, oui, peut-être l'était-il. Quoi qu'il en soit semblait toujours autant accablé. Evidemment pour cacher ce mal-être humiliant, il devenait exaspérant.

Et là, il y avait ce général…dont le nom lui échappait qui croyait lui apprendre que les ravitaillements mettaient du temps à arriver. Mais ça, il le savait bien depuis trois semaines…

« Bon, sortez. » murmura-t-il, finalement.

« Mais, Sire, vos hommes sont épuisés et ils ne peuvent pas se ressourcer puisque… »

« Sortez ! »

Le haussement du ton suffit à faire partir le général. Aro serra la mâchoire, en se repositionnant sur son siège. Il détailla rapidement son bureau. Vraiment, il faudrait qu'il pense à ranger un peu. Tous ces papiers servent réellement à quelque chose ? Il gémit théâtralement et commença à faire le tri. Magnifique, la facture de l'armement, on jette. Où est donc cette corbeille ?

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible quand Didyme entra dans sa tente. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée, choquée par le désordre du bureau de son frère.

« Eh bien… », commença-t-elle, sidérée, « J'ai toujours su que… »

« Rah ! Tais-toi donc ! »

« J'ai toujours su que Sa Majesté avait un sens du rangement que très peu développé qui égale sans doute, son mauvais caractère… »

Il lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se concentrer sur ses papiers. Il en prenait dans une main, les détaillait à peine, reprenait un autre tas de feuilles dans son autre main, et regardait si par hasard, les nouvelles que portaient ces documents étaient plus agréables en dessous de la pile qu'au dessus.

La sœur s'avança un peu plus dans la tente, lissant des plis invisibles de sa robe « J'ai parlé à Sulpicia… »

« Je m'en fiche vraiment. »

« Pour quelle raison la répudies-tu ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais, Aro »

Il lâcha brusquement tous les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains. Ceux-ci tombèrent de partout, sur le bureau, mais aussi par terre et même sur ses genoux. « Aimer ? Aimer est un bien grand mot. Au risque de paraître légèrement grossier, voilà quinzaine années que je suis marié à elle et quinzaine années que j'attends le miracle d'un enfant. », il baissa lentement la tête vers ses papiers, ajoutant à voix basse « Nous sommes stériles… »

La sœur soupira doucement « Mais elle t'aime, s'il te plait…ne pourrais-tu pas réfléchir avant de la renvoyer… peut-être pourrait-elle rester…Je veux dire, elle ne gênerait pas… »

« Sa présence offenserait surement la prochaine reine, et elle m'offenserais aussi. Sulpicia part. Tu peux l'accompagner, si tu veux. »

Didyme haussa les épaules, probablement indifférente à sa dernière remarque. Elle s'approcha en sautant comme un petit lutin. Elle était, plus que n'importe quelle autre personne, habituée aux réflexions de son frère, et passait outre maintenant. Elle décida d'abandonner le sujet 'Sulpicia', visiblement encore sensible. « Bien, si Sa Majesté veut bien lever le camp, nous rentrerons au château accueillir sa nouvelle femme. »

oOo

Elle avait six jours de retard. Pas un, pas deux. Six !

Peut-être était-elle morte.

Il ne l'espérait pas sinon, il devrait en trouver une autre.

Bon Dieu. Elle aurait dû arriver six jours auparavant. Ils auraient dû se marier, il y a quatre jours. Et il aurait dû repartir au front il y a deux jours.

Elle n'était même pas encore sa femme, qu'elle l'énervait déjà.

Comment s'appelait-elle, en fait ?

Quelque chose comme…

Non, il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Et maintenant, il était seulement là, dans son bureau froid, à faire les cent pas. S'asseyant que très rarement pour essayer de lire. Se relevait deux minutes plus tard pour aller à la fenêtre voir si, par hasard, il n'y aurait pas un carrosse dans la cour du château. Le royaume était en guerre et le roi se terrait gentiment dans son palais attendant une princesse dont le nom lui était inconnu.

Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de l'attendre comme, au hasard, aller se battre avec ses hommes. Comment se fait-il que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ? Aro pensa ironiquement qu'il devait être maudit, en fin de compte.

Il s'assit à son bureau pour se relever automatiquement, tournant les talons vers la fenêtre, derrière.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit en retard. Pourquoi le faut-il ?

Il allait surement devenir fou, lui qui était presque hyperactif, à rester ici à ne rien faire.

Il gémit spectaculairement en se détournant de la fenêtre.

S'il partait à la chasse, se défouler un peu ? Pas besoin de ces stupides courtisans pour l'accompagner. Non, juste lui et son cheval. Il galoperait jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. De toute façon, elle n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui.

Tout en s'éloignant de plus en plus de la fenêtre, Aro cherchait désespérément à se souvenir de son nom. C'était un nom assez commun comme… _Éli… Élise ?_

Mais non. Quelque chose de plus noble, voyons… _Eli…Eli…_

Il avait tout juste commencé à insulter les Dieux ou n'importe quelle autre divinité dont il doutait fortement l'existence, que sa sœur entra sans frapper.

« Elle est là. »

Il releva paresseusement la tête vers elle, enregistrant ses paroles.

 _Eli…Eli… ?_

Aro cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle est là. Déjà ? Non, il n'est pas prêt ! Son nom ? _Eli…Eli…_ Il accourra à la fenêtre en pestant contre sa mémoire.

« Magnifique ! » marmonna-t-il, en voyant un carrosse dans la cour.

 _Eli…Elise…_

Il tourna les talons, rejoignant sa sœur. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la dépassa. Didyme était sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent ensemble, les sombres couloirs à grandes enjambées, sans échanger une parole.

 _Eli…Elise…Elisa…_

Finalement la fratrie royale s'arrêta devant une immense porte digne du château fort dans lequel ils habitaient. La sœur vint le rejoindre, s'arrêtant à ses cotés. Elle le détailla avec fierté.

« Tu es beau » souffla-t-elle simplement.

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe sans rien répondre.

 _Eli…Elise…Elisa…_

Des personnes importantes, surement des courtisans insignifiants, arrivèrent pour apercevoir celle qui allait bientôt être reine. Déjà, des murmures s'élevaient.

 _« On dit qu'elle est le portrait du père. »_

 _« On dit aussi qu'elle a quinze ans. »_

 _« Je l'ai vu sortir du carrosse. Elle est toute petite. »_

Ils ne l'avaient même pas encore aperçue, qu'ils jugeaient. Aro voulut les insulter un par un, à chaque remarques qu'ils venaient de faire avant de se rendre compte que finalement, lui aussi l'avait jugée sans la connaitre.

 _Eli…Elisa…_

La grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer des rayons éblouissant dans le couloir. Toutes les personnes présentes plissèrent les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qui arrivait.

Oui, peut-être était-il maudit, en fin de compte.

… _Elisa…_

Un groupe de femme entra. Elles ressemblaient toutes à des anges, baignant dans la lumière divine du soleil. Celle qui attirait le plus de regards était l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds à la tête du groupe. Son visage enfantin était éclairé par un merveilleux sourire.

 _Elisa…_

Elisabeth


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Je suis navrée du retard, je n'étais pas très motivée.

Aussi, ai-je quelques petites précisions à vous dire :

-Déjà j'ai rajeuni Aro de trois ans. Cela parait peu, mais dites-vous qu'à la place d'avoir 37 ans, il en aura 35. Cela reste relativement vieux pour l'époque. Mais j'ai besoin qu'il soit plus mature qu'Elisabeth.

-Je vais utiliser des noms d'Etats ou de Royaumes ayant réellement existés, comme « Blanche **de Bavière** », simplement parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination et que cela fait plus réaliste.

Je tiens à remercier ma petite Flo (aroishot) pour la correction. Si tu te perds jusqu'ici je te fais mille bisous (pas baveux)

* * *

Ce mariage ne partait déjà pas sous les bonnes augures. Le cortège d'Elisabeth avait été retardé trois jours durant. Les roues de son carrosse avaient simplement lâché sans crier gare. Il fallut attendre trois journées entières pour en retrouver, finalement, ils avaient abandonné cette idée et avaient cherché une nouvelle voiture. Si les problèmes avaient cessé après ça, encore, rien de grave. Mais il y avait cet arbre gigantesque en plein milieu du chemin, et ils avaient dû faire demi-tour. Et ce pont, trop petit pour le carrosse. Plus les jours de retard s'accumulaient, plus Elisabeth devenait nerveuse.

Et quand soudain l'immense château se dressait sous son regard incrédule, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : qu'on la ramène chez sa mère.

Tous ses gens courraient autour d'elle. Les dames de chambre se pressaient de sortir les valises. Les hommes s'occupaient des chevaux. On lui adressait parfois la parole et elle répondait toujours par « Oui, oui. », trop distraite par ce paysage qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle était simplement en admiration devant les jardins. Peut-être était-ce parce que le royaume du roi était plus au sud et qu'il faisait plus doux ici que chez elle, mais les fleurs étaient déjà en partie écloses malgré que l'on soit toujours en hiver. L'air n'était pas humide contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces quatre semaines de trajet. Le soleil était même apparu pour la saluer. Seul l'immense château en pierres grises semblait intimidant.

Elisabeth retint son souffle en apercevant des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, arriver dans sa direction. Ils étaient trois. Tous en armure.

Les dames de compagnie de la jeune femme se postèrent sur chacun de ses côtés. Plusieurs soufflèrent des remarques cinglantes sur les lieux sans que la princesse ne réagisse. Elle attendait simplement avec appréhension ces hommes et imaginait déjà ce qu'ils allaient lui annoncer.

 _Souriez ma fille. Que l'on rapporte dans toutes les provinces que j'ai envoyé un ange à la cour du roi._

Automatiquement, un sourire parfait s'afficha sur ses petites lèvres, quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

L'un des hommes, le plus jeune, s'avança plus que les autres. Il fit une rapide révérence, qu'il réussit à rater, avant de relever la tête. « Ma dame, je suis Démétri. J'ai été nommé par Son Altesse Royale pour vous servir d'escorte. »

Elle inclina simplement la tête et le suivit jusqu'au château. Ils croisèrent plusieurs dames faisant des promenades, en chemin. Elles se retournèrent toutes vers Elisabeth, en devinant qui elle était. La jeune femme était déjà frappée par la différence des codes vestimentaires de sa nouvelle maison. Les femmes portaient pour la plupart, des voiles ou des coiffes pour cacher leurs cheveux. On ne l'avait pas prévenue de ceci, malgré l'éducation rapide des coutumes de ce royaume. Elle n'était pas forcement pressée de devoir cacher sa chevelure aux yeux de tous.

Démétri ouvra soudainement une gigantesque porte, et Elisabeth dut se concentrer sur la situation. Ses jambes avaient dû mal à supporter son poids et tremblaient sous la peur. Comment avait-elle pu accepter d'être livrée ainsi, comme cadeau de paix ? A un homme en plus, que son père adoré définissait comme lâche et cupide. Son sourire vacilla alors qu'une assemblée de nobles apparaissait derrière la porte. Elle ignorait si ses jambes pourraient la porter jusqu'à lui. Mais finalement, sans trop réfléchir, elle emboita le pas dans cet horrible couloir, lugubre, que la lumière du soleil arrivait à peine à atteindre.

Son cœur bâtait à tout rompre quand elle s'arrêta devant _eux_. Leurs regards inquisiteurs, moqueurs pour certains, auraient pu la blesser, si elle n'y était pas habituée.

 _Souriez, ma fille. Souriez._

Et elle sourit, ne sachant qui regarder. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était là. Il y avait tant d'hommes qui pourraient être lui. Démétri s'en alla rejoindre le groupe après un dernier regard, dont elle ne put déchiffrer aucune émotion.

Elisabeth s'inclina, par habitude, sans trop savoir pour qui était cette révérence. Elle ne le sut pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme se détache du groupe.

Son sourire disparut alors qu'elle se redressait.

Il s'avança simplement, sans un mot, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un mètre environ, entre eux.

Les nobles présents furent tous choqués par leurs différences.

Aro et Elisabeth n'étaient certainement pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ils étaient le strict opposé.

Lui, grand. Immense même, puisqu'il dépassait facilement tous les autres hommes présents. Il dégageait une élégance naturelle, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à paraitre noble, qu'il l'était toujours par nature. Il avait une prestance rare, probablement grâce à son allure de militaire. Elle savait qu'il combattait toujours aux côtés de son armée, et en première ligne. Son visage était marqué par les épreuves de la vie. Il y avait ces charmantes petites rides aux coins de ses yeux, témoins de ses bonheurs et de ses peines. Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs, d'un vert indescriptible. Ils auraient pu être beaux, s'ils avaient été traversés par une quelconque émotion. Finalement son visage n'était pas si désagréable à regarder, même fermé comme il l'était. Ses longs cheveux, bruns, lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules. Elle devina quelques petites mèches blanches se fondant à merveille dans sa chevelure. Cet homme n'était certainement pas le monstre qu'on lui avait décrit. Du moins, pas physiquement.

Sans être beau, il était élégant.

Elisabeth était une petite chose beaucoup plus délicate. Déjà, elle semblait naine à côté de lui. Elle semblait naine tout court, étant simplement une petite femme. Son visage respirait encore la fraicheur de la jeunesse. Sa peau était d'une blancheur noble et pure, à la mode. La nostalgie passait souvent dans ses yeux bleus. Elle semblait toujours se forcer à être à la hauteur de son rang. Elle se redressa soudainement, comme prenant conscience qu'on l'observait, qu'on la jugeait silencieusement. Elle avait ce genre de cheveux blonds, très clairs, paraissant blancs de loin. Physiquement, elle ne semblait pas encore faite. Elle avait si peu de hanches qu'un accouchement précoce la tuerait. Evidement qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Combien, Dix ? Vingt ans d'écart ? Cela ne choqua personne et tout le monde s'accorda à dire qu'elle n'était ni laide, ni jolie encore moins belle. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle acquerrait quelques traits de beauté.

Il y avait simplement un énorme silence pendant que les deux futurs époux se détaillaient mutuellement. C'est vrai, dans d'autres circonstances, à une autre époque avec peut-être une différence d'âge plus courte, ils auraient pu se plaire. Ils auraient peut-être même pu s'aimer.

Le manque de réaction de chacun commençait à être gênant, quand il parla finalement.

« J'ignore de quels surnoms affreux on me nomme, de par chez vous», sa voix sans chaleur trancha l'air, coupant les pensées d'Elisabeth, « Mais mon vrai nom est Aro »

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Décryptant chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Etait-ce un premier reproche ? Elle regarda nerveusement les courtisans, qui n'avaient pas réagi à sa remarque. Peut-être étaient-ils habitués aux sarcasmes du roi ? Ou peut-être que simplement, le reproche n'en était pas un.

« Elisabeth » murmura-t-elle simplement, en retour.

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à quelque chose de plus chaleureux venant d'un inconnu. En réalité, elle ne s'attendait à rien. Elle imaginait simplement son nouveau rôle. Il lui suffisait juste de donner un héritier à la couronne, et naïvement, elle pensait qu'on la laisserait tranquille par la suite. Oui, elle devait juste tomber enceinte et prier pour que ce soit un garçon. C'est tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle aurait pu se réjouir de la facilité de la tâche si on ne lui avait pas expliqué en détail la façon de concevoir un enfant.

Ses yeux se déplacèrent soudainement vers la femme brune qui avançait vers Aro. Nerveusement, elle la suivait des yeux. Elle ressemblait à son fiancé… Elle semblait simplement plus jeune que lui. Elle lui sourit d'une façon charmante en s'arrêtant aux côtés du roi.

« Je suis Didyme » expliqua-t-elle en douceur « La sœur »

Elisabeth hocha lentement la tête, « Enchantée… »

Le sourire de Didyme ne disparut jamais alors que le sien était effacé depuis longtemps.

« Peut-être devrions-nous… laisser les fiancés faire plus ample connaissance. » commença la sœur du roi, elle se retourna vers la Cour, « Tenez, le diner sera bientôt servi. Nous n'avons qu'à…prendre un peu d'avance…»

Les courtisans acquiescèrent brusquement. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, de toute façon. Les dames de compagnie de la jeune femme disparurent soudainement. Les gardes, dont Démétri, suivirent les courtisans. Didyme embrassa son frère sur la joue, qui ne réagit pas à ses affections, et s'en alla en courant.

Le couloir se vida en moins d'une minute.

Et Elisabeth était maintenant seule avec cet homme.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, clairement paniquée. Elle se sentait si…abandonnée tout à coup. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de parler. Elle ne voulait même pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Elle souhaitait simplement être dans sa chambre, enfermée, et ne laisser personne entrer.

La jeune fille sentait tout juste ses yeux commencer à piquer quand il fit un geste, montrant l'endroit d'où elle était arrivée.

« Faisons quelques pas… »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et la dépassa.

Elle resta quelques secondes paralysée sur place, avant de se retourner et de le suivre.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup au début. En réalité, ils ne parlèrent pas du tout mais marchèrent simplement en silence, dans les chemins tracés des jardins. Elisabeth voyait de plus en plus le château disparaitre, derrière les branches sans feuilles des arbres. Et étrangement, sans cet air sinistre qui la comprimait à l'intérieur du palais, elle retrouva presque sa joie.

Essayant désespérément de ne pas s'émerveiller à chaque nouvelle fleur, nouvel arbre qu'elle rencontrait, elle était de nouveau une enfant, fixant ces paysages inconnus de ses grands yeux curieux.

Aro faisait abstraction de ses réactions qui auraient pu être discrètes si son sourire ne s'agrandissait pas à chaque nouvelle merveille qu'elle rencontrait. Il n'en fut pas attendri. Il fut dégouté même, par sa ressemblance avec son père.

Elle était son portrait craché.

Les mêmes cheveux…les mêmes yeux.

Si l'idiot n'était pas mort par accident, Aro aurait eu un plaisir à le tuer de ses propres mains.

La rancune n'avait pas disparu avec cette mort et il savait parfaitement que cela paraissait vraiment injuste de rejeter maintenant la faute sur l'enfant, qui n'y était pour rien.

Mais elle lui ressemblait tellement.

Elle ne pouvait pas être innocente, elle était sûrement corrompue jusqu'au cœur. Surement avait-elle reçu des indications de la sorcière qui lui servait de mère.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle sourît comme cela de toute façon ?

Qui a-t-il de si extraordinaire ? C'est simplement un jardin.

Il détourna brusquement le regard en réalisant qu'elle était encore une enfant.

Quel âge avait-elle ?

Lui, avec trente-cinq ans était déjà considéré comme vieux.

Il fallait qu'il sache son âge. Pourtant, la question resta au fond de sa gorge quand il ouvrit les lèvres.

« Je suis navrée de mon retard, Majesté », dit-elle finalement, en tournant son petit visage rondouillet vers lui « Nous avons rencontré quelques… imprévus en chemin. »

Il hocha distraitement la tête, sans y répondre. Vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il ne voulait rien savoir d'elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extrémité de falaise car le château était construit en hauteur, uniquement pour des questions de sécurité. Et là, il y avait cette vue magnifique sur une grande partie du royaume qu'Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer joyeusement « C'est magnifique ! », mais en tournant la tête vers son fiancé, elle remarqua que derrière lui, des hommes construisaient un énorme mur. Il était en train de construire une véritable forteresse. Bientôt, dans quelques mois, plus personne n'aurait accès à cette vue.

Aro suivit son regard, en remarquant que le sourire de l'enfant avait disparu. Il ricana sombrement en comprenant ce qui la rendait tout un coup si triste « Pensez-vous que je puisse partir en laissant ma famille sans protection ? »

Les yeux d'Elisabeth dévièrent de ce mur pour s'orienter vers lui « Parce que vous allez partir ? »

Il aurait ri à sa naïveté si ce genre de comportement ne l'exaspérait pas. Haussant les épaules, il tourna les talons sans rien répondre.

La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, incrédule. Vraiment, quel était son problème ? Etait-il juste asocial avec tout le monde ou juste avec elle ?

Elle courra pour le rejoindre et ils continuèrent leur promenade en silence.

Ils croisèrent d'autres dames, toutes avec des voiles sur les cheveux. Ce qui choqua profondément Elisabeth. Qui avait-il de si mauvais à laisser ses cheveux découverts ? Elle ne put retenir sa question plus longtemps

« Pourquoi les femmes portent-elles toutes des coiffes à part votre sœur ? »

Il resta de longues secondes sans répondre, se concentrant simplement sur le chemin, quand il réalisa que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait, il soupira d'ennui « C'est…une façon de dire qu'elles ont une situation stable. »

« Une situation stable ? »

Aro leva presque les yeux au ciel à sa stupidité « Elles sont mariées. »

« Oh… », Elisabeth baissa les yeux au sol en comprenant que finalement, elle n'aurait pas le choix. Tout semblait très différent de l'endroit d'où elle venait. Chez elle, ce n'était que les femmes en deuils ou les religieuses qui couvraient leurs cheveux.

Aro ne voulait pas réellement la rassurer sur ceci quand il comprit qu'elle en était choquée. Mais sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il ajouta d'une voix moins irritée « Ce n'est pas une obligation », elle avait levé lentement les yeux vers lui quand il avait parlé « Ce n'est pas écrit dans la loi que chaque femme doit spécifiquement porter un voile ou une coiffe après son mariage. Vous n'y êtes pas obligée » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais… », elle regarda nerveusement devant elle avant de le fixer de nouveau, clairement paniquée « Ma mère m'a dit que je devais suivre les coutumes de votre royaume »

« Dieu soit loué, votre mère n'est pas là pour vérifier si vous suivez ses conseils »

Aro haïssait vraiment son propre comportement, à cet instant. Il se fichait de savoir si elle était harcelée par sa mère. Il se fichait de savoir si elle était choquée par les coutumes, ou si elle était triste. Il se fichait d'elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de la rassurer. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'intéresser à elle. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'amour pour cette princesse. Quand un fils naitrait de cette odieuse union, il l'enverrait dans un couvent le plus éloigné possible de la capitale.

Alors il arrêta de la regarder, de lui parler, et continua simplement de marcher.

Elle était insignifiante. Elle était la fille de ce bougre de roi, insignifiant. Elle ne méritait sûrement pas son attention.

Mais Elisabeth, courageuse ou idiote, retrouva son sourire, s'attarda sur les jardins qu'elle commençait tout juste à idolâtrer. Avant de briser de nouveau le silence, de sa voix joyeuse « Vous comptez continuer vos conquêtes ? C'est pour cela que vous partez ? C'est pour cela que vous construisez un mur ? Vous avez peur des répressions ? »

 _Peur ?_

« Je n'ai pas peur. » siffla-t-il méchamment en la fixant de ses yeux haineux. Même si n'importe quelle autre personne aurait eu peur de la lueur rouge meurtrière qui passa dans son regard, Elisabeth ne cessa jamais de sourire, indifférente.

« Ils disent tous ça…Mon père… »

Mais elle fut coupée en plein milieu de sa phrase, par une voix qui n'était même plus méprisante, ni méchante. Mais par une voix haineuse, qui crachait ses paroles faites pour blesser, le plus possible « Votre père ? Je vous interdis de parler de lui. Il n'était qu'un voleur, faible, n'assumant même pas les fautes de ses ancêtres. Il n'arrivait même pas à dominer son imbécile de femme et n'a pas réussi l'éducation de ses propres enfants. Sa mort idiote, n'est que le reflet de son règne catastrophique. », Elisabeth blêmit de façon spectaculaire alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, avec cet air dégouté sur le visage, ses lèvres pincées. Ses yeux verts, rouges de haine. La colère mélangée à la rancune déformait son visage, faisant de lui, un véritable monstre « Je vous jure, parlez encore une seule fois de votre misérable géniteur et je ferais de votre vie un véritable enfer. »

Elle recula, trébucha sur une racine ou quelque chose d'autre, releva la tête vers lui, apeurée, n'osant rien dire. Il la fixait avec un dégoût non-dissimulé comme si elle était la chose la plus horrible de la terre. Il ne l'aida pas à se relever, se moquant probablement d'elle en silence. Il tourna simplement les talons en murmurant « Nous nous marions dans deux jours. »

Elisabeth le regarda s'éloigner. Elle tremblait de peur.

 _Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si idiote ?_

Peut-être était-il maudit. Mais elle l'était tout autant, maintenant.

Des larmes salées apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle les laissa tomber librement alors qu'elle se relevait. Essayant maladroitement de nettoyer sa robe, sale de terre, elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elisabeth se retourna vivement, rompant le contact. Démétri se tenait là. Et même s'il ne la connaissait pas, et que leur première rencontre n'avait été que brève. Une vague de pitié l'avait saisi.

« Venez, » dit-il gentiment, « je vous escorte jusqu'au banquet. »

.-.-.-.-.-.

C'était Didyme qui la guida jusqu'à sa chambre, après le diner. La sœur du roi, d'un naturel doux et joyeux n'avait fait que complimenter sa future belle sœur, tout le long du repas.

« Quelle chance d'être blonde ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup, brisant le silence des couloirs « Vous, les femmes du nord, êtes très réputées pour vos beaux cheveux ! C'est vrai, je suis assez jalouse ! »

Elisabeth se força à sourire, mais Didyme dut s'en rendre compte car son propre sourire disparut. Elles continuèrent simplement leur chemin, parlant à peine. Et c'était toujours la sœur du roi qui parlait.

La sœur d'Aro avait très bien remarqué la tension, pendant le diner. Elle avait deviné que son frère avait probablement tout gâché avec sa haine indescriptible pour la lignée d'Elisabeth. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce mariage, s'il en était si dégoûté ? Peut-être était-ce une sorte de vengeance…

Didyme soupira « Je m'excuse à la place de mon frère…si vous voulez en parler… »

« Non. », s'empressa d'ajouter la blonde « Tout est de ma faute, de toute façon. J'ai été stupide. »

Didyme s'arrêta devant une porte, se retourna vers la jeune fille. Elle fit un simple geste « Votre chambre. » Elisabeth lui jeta un regard horrifié, posant silencieusement une question qui ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres « Celle d'Aro est au bout du couloir. » informa la sœur, en montrant du doigt une porte en bois, tout au fond. Elle remarqua le soulagement dans les yeux d'Elisabeth, quand elle réalisa qu'il était loin d'elle.

« Merci »

Didyme lui sourit avec bienveillance, ne se priva pas de prendre sa nouvelle belle-sœur dans ses bras. « Bonne nuit, Elisabeth »


End file.
